Yamato Shouri
Shouri (やまと ショウリ, Yamato Shouri) is an officer of World Unity, serving as Rexus' second in command. He is a highly trained fighter who believes that it is his duty to bring justice to the world. Shouri has a mature attitude and likes to stay in control of the situation. It is possible that he is the strongest teenage Elemental yet seen. Background Shouri gew up in the Molia Province with his mom, dad, and little brother. He had always wanted to be in politics and he deeply admired Rexus. His dream was to be 'leader of the world' and succeed Rexus as the Chief Executive of World Unity. His dreams were forcefully altered when his evaluators proclaimed him to be nothing more than guard material. Still, he promised to work his way up. It is implied that he Awakened sometime during his training as a guard. Becoming absorbed in his duty and his missions as an Elemental, Shouri and his officers, namely Ishi, accidentally kill an innocent girl named Suu, who was romantically involved with Shouri's younger brother Heiji. Heiji, in rage, threw Shouri off a bridge. Shouri survived the fall, and landed on railroad tracks. He was then hit by a train. It is unknown what happened next. Currently, Shouri is still under employment of Rexus and World Unity, and seems to have changed little. His exact location is unknown. Appearance Shouri appears wearing the black uniforms of World Unity. His outfit matches with Ishi's and Goro's. He has orange buckles and a katana that floats around behind him when he's using his metal control. His outfit appears to be much heavier than other character outfits, having heavy boots and several layers, perhaps to conceal something. Shouri has brown features and dark rings near the edge of his eyes. Personality Shouri's personality is based around his abstract ideas of the world and his opinion of justice. He had been interested in politics since he was a child, at which point he idolized Rexus, the Chief Executive for World Unity. Shouri once had a much kinder heart. He was best friends with his younger brother, Yamato Heiji. He had always tried to include his brother in his dreams of becoming a leading politician, but things started changing when the evaluators told him that he was more like 'guard material'. Shouri then became an Elite Officer for Rexus, hoping to work his way up. In this line of work, he developed a stronger sense of duty, and his idealistic nature faded into the background. He became colder and more focused on his duty. His family took a back seat and his unbending desire to bring justice to the world eventually tore him and his brother apart when Suu was mistakenly killed by Ishi. Shouri believes that his ideals are the truest form of justice. Shouri has been portrayed as extremely manipulative and cunning. He is calculating, makes bold moves, and is an excellent persuader. During conversations with his teammates, Ishi and Goro, it is implied that Shouri is the most powerful teenage elemental in the Ardenth Province. Ishi and Goro follow him without question. It is extremely important to Shouri that his missions succeed and that justice is dealt. However, softer sides of Shouri have been shown. When he watches an elemental being stripped of his abilities by Josiah, he seems bothered or stirred by the sight. He also shows respect for Akio when he figures out his abilities, and for Shisuku Masuyo. Abilities Shouri is displayed as a powerful Metal User and a cunning fighter. He is resourceful and quick. Physical Shouri has abilities of any elemental, being able to strengthen his muscles with ele, jump higher, and run faster than any normal human. He also shows some stealth abilities, being proficient at navigating Ardenth and its locations and sneaking up on enemies. Shouri appears to move less in battle than other elementals due to the nature of his abilities. Metal Powers Shouri Awakens as a Metal User sometime before the series begins. His ele coats metal objects, as observed by Akio. He is able to coat anything that is metal and manipulate it. He can morph objects, strengthen their durability, and extend objects beyond their normal reach. Katana As to be expected from an Elemental that requires a medium to use their ability, Shouri always carries metal with him in the form of a fine katana. The sword floats behind Shouri at all times, showing that he constantly exercises his ele. Shouri's sword has shown to be his most durable and versatile weapon, as well as his preferred weapon in fights. He can stretch the sword out to many times its normal surface area, control it using only his two fingers, whip it around at high speeds, and slice through solid elecarbon with it. He uses it to both attack and defend himself. Because the sword is Gaia ele coated in Jin ele, it is unwise to attempt to buffer it. Shouri has also used it to float on, effectively sword-surfing. Other Metal If his sword is otherwise incapacitated, Shouri can use other metal within the area. There appears to be a limit on the volume of metal Shouri can control at once. Inside the SYSTEM Tower, he shoots floor tiles out to stop his pursuer, and also grabs solid blocks of metal out of the walls to use. Shouri can even control discrete objects, such as the metal buckles that adorn his outfit. Later it is revealed that after being hit by a train, part of Shouri's body is metal-reinforced, making parts of himself into an eleweapon. Part in the Story Awakenings Arc To be continued x_x Relationships Reikari Kiyoshi Kiyoshi and Shouri have a competitive relationship. Shouri believes Kiyoshi to be inferior to him. He does not hesitate to attack Kiyoshi emotionally, bringing up the disappearance of his family. Nonetheless, Kiyoshi respects Shouri's obvious level of prowess as a fighter. Whenever Kiyoshi envisions those stronger than him, Shouri appears, usually alongside Takashi and Masuyo. Ishi Ishi seems to be Shouri's friend, but the relationship seems confrontational. Ishi's laid back nature is a foil to Shouri's duty driven aspects. Ishi constantly compliments Shouri and is well aware that Shouri is the most powerful of their group. In the past, Ishi has acted fiercely and possibly out of turn, as it was he who killed Suu, not Shouri. Shouri and Ishi do most of the talking in the group, with Goro acting as a silent muscle. Goro Goro and Shouri seem to hold mutual respect, but not much interaction has been shown between them. They simply work well together. It is implied that Goro respects and possibly fears Shouri's power. Shisuku Masuyo Masuyo was the first to pose a challenge to Shouri, but at the time was still vastly inferior. Shouri has shown the most interest in him compared to other teenage elementals. Masuyo also envisions Shouri as a powerful obstacle that he must eventually overcome. Yamato Heiji Shouri's strongest relationship was with his brother, Heiji. They were very close in age, if only a few years apart. Shouri has always looked out for Heiji and has tried to include him in his idealistic plans for the future. The Yamato brothers were tight as children, but grew apart as they aged. Heiji became peaceful, falling in love with Suu and helping his family maintain home life, while Shouri became ambitious, becoming a guard for World Unity, and eventually an elite assassin. The brothers' relationship climaxed with the death of Suu, which triggered Heiji's descent into shadow and slight madness. Shouri was pushed off a bridge by an angry Heiji, and then was hit by a train that came by under the bridge. That was the last they saw of eachother. Trivia * Shouri's name means 'victory', which is reflective of his nature to succeed and deal out justice. * The lines around the edges of Shouri's eyes are dark, as opposed to Heiji's, which are light.